


Je le ferai pour toi.

by FightForUs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightForUs/pseuds/FightForUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, Merlin ne voulait pas ça. Il a tout perdu en cinq minutes. Il a vécu sa descente en Enfer.<br/>Dans cet Enfer, ce tunnel, noir, obscur, sans échappatoire, il a aperçu ce qui deviendrai très vite sa raison d'être, de vivre et d'aimer.<br/>Il va rapidement comprendre que dans ce monde, il n'y a ni bien, ni mal. Il n'y a que le pouvoir, ceux qui le détiennent et ceux qui le subissent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je le ferai pour toi.

* * *

 

Le plan est prêt.

Il le connaît par cœur. Son complice déclenche l'alarme à l'arrière, puis part. Pendant ce temps là, il rentre. Il monte l'escalier. Il rentre dans la deuxième pièce à droite. Il tire. Il sort. Il court jusque la ruelle. Il retire ses vêtements. Puis il les brûle. Enfin, il rentre chez lui.

Son plan est simple, clair et précis, il le connaît par cœur. Il sait tout sur le bout des doigts. Il le prépare depuis quatre mois. Il a tout étudier afin de ne rien laisser au hasard.

Il a étudié les emplois du temps de toute la famille. Les allées et venues. Il a préparé son alibi. Il a tout prévu pour pouvoir couvrir ses traces. Tout est prêt.

Il est assis sur son lit. Il attend. Il doit partir bientôt, mais sa mère ne doit pas savoir. Elle ne doit pas se rendre compte de son absence.

Il sent le stress monter en lui, doucement. Un peu comme une drogue. Ses mains tremblent. Et malgré sa détermination, il se demande si il doit le faire ou non. Il repousse ses questions loin au fond de son esprit. Il respire doucement pour se calmer. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise de panique.

Il met son pistolet dans son sac, avec un sweat et un pantalon de rechange et un briquet. Il met son téléphone dans sa poche de jogging. Il passe le sac sur ses épaules et prend ses chaussures dans une main. Il sort de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et sort de la maison, en passant par la porte de derrière, sans bruit. Il met ses chaussures et court jusqu'au bout de sa rue où attend son pote et rentre dans la voiture.

Il est devant la maison à présent. Il est prêt. Entrer, monter, tourner à droite, tirer, sortir, courir. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il est prêt. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre.

Son complice est de l'autre côté de la maison et fera diversion à 1:04. À partir de là, il aura cinq minutes pour tout faire. Pas une minute de plus.

Il regarde sa montre. 1:02. Il resserre sa main gauche autour de son pistolet.

Il regarde à nouveau 1:03. Il se tient prêt. Il resserre sa main gauche autour de son pistolet. Ses muscles sont bandés, il est prêt à bondir de sa cachette pour foncer. Il est complètement concentré. Rien ne peut l'atteindre. Il est maître de lui-même. Il a le sang froid.

1:04.

Il saute par dessus la haie, court vers la maison. Entre par la porte des domestiques, qui n'est jamais fermée. Il marche jusqu'à l'escalier. L'adrénaline court dans ses veines comme jamais auparavant. Il monte l'escalier, toujours en marchant, silencieusement. Arrivé en haut, il tourne à droite. Il passe une porte et s'arrête devant la deuxième. Il pose sa main sur la poignée, marque une pause, souffle un coup..

Il abaisse la poignée, rentre dans la chambre. Il regarde le lit, observe la forme sous la couverture. Selon son estimation, la tête est en haut, un peu vers la gauche. Il lève son bras gauche et vise. Il reste ainsi quelques secondes, il écoute le bruit de la respiration de cette forme. Il tire, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La détonation le sort de sa torpeur.

Il a tiré. Il a tiré. Qu'est ce qu'il doit faire maintenant ? Il panique. Il ne se souvient plus de son plan. Il sait juste qu'il doit fuir. Il sort de la pièce en courant, descend les escaliers en faisant un bruit d'enfer. Arrivé en bas des marches, il se fige et lâche son arme. Devant lui se tient une personne. Mais pas n'importe quelle personne. C'est la personne qu'il devait tuer. Comment peut-il être là ? Il est mort ! Il le sait ! Il l'a vu ! Il l'a entendu respirer ! Il a tiré !

Il s'enfuit. Il court le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible.

Tout va de travers.

Pourtant tout avait bien commencé.

Il entend les sirènes de polices. Elles se rapprochent. Il accélère. Il est mort de trouille. Il court.

Il court pour sa vie. Il court pour sa liberté. Il court parce qu'il a peur. Il court parce que l'adrénaline est toujours présente dans ses veines.

Il connaît cette ville par cœur. Il connaît chaque recoin, chaque cul-de-sac, chaque stop, chaque feu, chaque rue. Il connaît tout par cœur mais pourtant, il vient de tourner à droite, alors qu'il sait que c'est un cul de sac. Il réalise son erreur mais c'est trop tard. Les sirènes sont de plus en plus proches. Il voit les phares. Les voitures de police arrivent.

Désespéré, il se cache derrière une benne à ordure et ramène un vieux carton devant lui afin de disparaître de la vue des policiers.

Il entend les voitures freiner brusquement. Il voit la lumière des phares passer en dessous de la benne. Il ferme les yeux comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui croyait que si il fermait les yeux, plus personne ne pouvait le voir. Il sait que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça mais il a peur.

"Sortez de votre cachette ! Les mains en évidence. Allez ! Montrez vous !"

Il secoue la tête et ferme les yeux un peu plus fort. Il ne bouge pas et respire le plus doucement possible.

"Chef ! Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là !"

"Si ! Je l'ai vu tourner, Johnson !"

"Il fait nuit ! Vous avez peut-être mal vu.."

Il prie pour que le chef écoute ce Johnson et qu'ils s'en aillent, loin, très loin de lui. Il n'entend plus rien. Le silence est roi.

Ding.

Généralement, nous aimons ce bruit qui signifie que quelqu'un pense à nous. C'est un bruit qui ne nous dérange pas. Mais aujourd'hui, en cet instant, c'est différent.

C'est le bruit qui signale la réception d'un message.

Ding.

C'est le bruit qui signale la position du tueur aux policiers.

C'est le bruit qui signale la position de la proie aux prédateurs.

Ding.

Il sort son téléphone le plus rapidement possible pour couper le son, croyant vainement que les policiers n'avaient rien entendu.

Mais c'est trop tard. Un policier le tire de sa cachette et le jette au sol. Il laisse tomber son téléphone près de son visage. L'écran est allumé.

Et pendant qu'il se fait menotter par le policier, il peut lire le sms qu'il a reçu.

Jake : 'T'as reussi a t'en sortir et a echapper aux flics ?????!!!'

Il ferme les yeux et sourit face à l'ironie du sort.

Son complice, qui priait pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, est le responsable de son arrestation.


End file.
